Love FOOLOSOPHY
by jess monae prince
Summary: 3 chicas , buscan qeu sera de su vida, encontrandsoe con personas que marcaran su vida mas de lo que creen, las 3 diferentes en cualquier sentido, pensamiento y caracter... viviendo una vida diferente a la de cualquiera


Capitulo 1

Ey, a que hora es el vuelo? – pregunto Keyra cuando Giselle contesto

No tengo mínima idea, habla con Nalene supongo que ella sabrá

OK. Te veo en el aeropuerto?

Si, claro

Giselle se lavo tomo el dentífrico y lavo sus dientes extremadamente rápido, corrió a tomar sus zapatillas cuando tocaron el timbre, casi calleándose, contesto

Ya estoy abajo! – dijo Nalene agitada

Ya?, ya voy – dijo casi tropezándose con los tacones

Ok, te espero

Giselle bajo las escaleras y vio una limosina del padre de Nalene increíblemente grande

Apúrate, que ya llegara Keyra al aeropuerto

Calma, de todos modos llegaremos –decía la otra cuando subía

Ay es que vamos atrasadas! – decía apremiándola

Ok, oye y quien tenia los boletos?

Yo porque?

No, por nada – dijo Giselle

Llegaron al aeropuerto y ahí se encontraba Keyra con su cara de aburrimiento y cuando las vio casi les grito que se apresuraran. Cuando subieron al avión muchos de los presentes las miraban con lujuria y deseo

Agh, no me gusta que "estos" nos vean así- decía Keyra con cara de desagrado

Ay calma seguramente jamás han visto chicas como nosotras – contesto Giselle

No, no seguramente no – afirmo Nalene haciendo que Keyra riera

Pero donde estamos en clase privada no?- dijo Keyra

Claro… no puede haber otra para nosotras – decía Giselle con una sonrisa maliciosa

Agh, nos hubiéramos ido en tu jet Keyra

Pero esta en mantenimiento – afirmo Keyra

Entonces no te quejes de "estos" tipos – le dijo Giselle, Keyra hizo una mueca y asintió

Pero no se pudieron ir quejando mas, pues en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron el asiento se quedaron dormidas profundamente. Solo despertaron al ver que el avión haría una escala en Londres, claro para ellas eso era perfecto

Ay, tengo hambre –se quejaba tocando su estomago Giselle

Ok, veré si ahí un restaurante cerca – dijo Keyra tomando su Blackberry

Pero que se privado – decía Nalene

Si, ya estoy buscando

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya estaban entrando en uno de los mas exclusivos lugares en Londres, sin embargo el lugar estaba lleno, demasiado

Disculpe –dijo Giselle, al camarero

Si, que puedo hacer por usted? – dijo amablemente

Quiero una mesa, en privado, por favor? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, el camarero correspondió

Por favor, sígame

Nadie podía resistir los encantos de estas tres chicas. Cuando entraron al privado, a lo lejos pudieron observar, a dos chicos. En una mesa, sonriendo ante el tumulto de fans que gritaban.

Como a ellas no les importaba quien diablos eran, entraron como princesas y se sentaron lejos de la multitud, ellos sin embargo no apartaban su vista de ellas y en cuanto ellas se habían sentado llegaron ellos

Hola, señoritas- dijo el mas bajo

Hola – dijo Keyra con una amplia sonrisa

Hola - respondió el mas alto

Oh, eres Rob Pattz ¿? – dijo Giselle

Si, soy yo, mucho gusto en conocerlas – dijo sonriendo y estirando su mano

El celular de Nalene comenzó a sonar

Si?- contesto tapándose un poco, quien podría en este momento!

Hola – dijo lee Donghae, Nalene recordó todo, y se lamento un poco

Oh! Hola!

Como estas?

Ah, muy bien gracias

Y cuando llegas? – dijo ansioso

Oh, creo que mañana en la mañana tomaremos el vuelo, porque?

Ah… pues es solo que te quiero ver

Yo también – dijo sonrojándose

Así que… por favor apúrate ¡!- dijo el

Esta bien intentare – dijo aun con una sonrisa

Te veo aquí – dijo el, y colgaron

Cuando colgó Nalene estaba lo suficiente roja, y sonriente como un sol irradiando energía

Asi que, que harán?- pregunto Robert

Ustedes saben, he estado pensando tienen algo que hacer?

No – dijo Keyra con una sonrisa

Entonces quisieran salir con nosotros – dijo Robert – por cierto Nalene un amigo vendrá quisieras acompañarle

Ella no puede – dijo Keyra

Porque? – dijeron al unisonó Nalene y Giselle

Bueno es que… - dijo Keyra en voz baja

Ahí, si tienes razón – dijo Nalene recordando a Donghae

Ahí, vamos, es solo un día! Aparte tenemos que tener un poco de diversión!

Bueno tienes razón Donghae, tiene que esperar – dijo Keyra sonriente

Así es – decía Giselle feliz

Así que… eso es un si? – pregunto Robert

Si – afirmo Nalene

Oh! Eso es muy bueno porque acaba de llegar – dijo Daniel viendo hacia la entrada

Tom como estas? Cuanto sin verte! – dijo Robert con una sonrisa

Dios…- dijo Giselle bajo

Es…- empezó Keyra

Tom sturridge? – afirmo Nalene

Oh!... que chicas tan bellas están con ustedes…- le susurra los otros

Nalene, te presento a tom sturridge - decía Robert cuando tom se sentó

Oh, solo dime tom- ella sonrió y asintió

Estuvieron un rato hablando, mientras cenaban, después de eso, los chicos las habían invitado a ir a una fiesta con ellos, ellas estaban mas que dispuestas, pero recordaron que el vuelo saldría en una hora poco conveniente, por lo que si fueron pero solo muy poco tiempo

Tom, las llevo al hotel, que por alguna extraña razón estaba cerca, así que Nalene no se pudo emocionar mucho con la idea de ir con el, cuando llegaron, fueron a su suite, que era la presidencial

Nalene que te dijo Donghae? – pregunto Giselle, mientras se desmaquillaba

Pues que me quería ver – dijo cuando se ruborizo

Wow, se ve que en realidad lo tienes enamorado – afirmo Keyra- por cierto de donde rayos le conoces?

Si es cierto, vamos todas a corea, y yo no tengo mínima idea de quien es… - se quejaba Giselle

Pues lo conocí en un concierto que di en Japón, es que yo estaba en el backstage checando el audio y entonces mi publicista asiático dijo que quería conocerme

Que?- dijo atónita Keyra

Porque hablaste con el si hay mil personas que matan por conocerte? – pregunto en shock Giselle

-  
Ahí… pues es que estaba en mi habitación – contesto Nalene con rubor en las mejillas

- Que! – gritaron las otras dos, aventándole una almohada a Nalene

- No sean estúpidas no fue asi! – grito mientras reía- es que creo que el es famoso allá y pues movió algunos contactos y me vio

Las otras comenzaron a reírse, al ver la pobre explicación de Nalene

Al siguiente día, cuando llegaron al aeopuerto, allí estaba el jet de Keyra esperando, pues no aguantaba que la miraran con deseo, como el día anterior

- Cuanto falta?- dijo Giselle

- Media hora – afirmo Nalene

- Agh, creo que me bañare- dijo Giselle, caminando a la recamara en la parte trasera del jet

- Si yo me iré a arreglar – dijo Keyra

- Esta bien solo apúrense – apremio Nalene

Pasada la media hora, de abrió la puerta del avión, cuando bajaron las tres chicas, lo primero que vieron fue la enorme limosina esperando, los fans y fotógrafos, de volvieron locos al ver bajar a Nalene, y atrás a Keyra, incluso que allí se encontraban, los chicos amigos de Donghae, Super junior


End file.
